Talk:NOOSE Cruiser
Performance Can someone verify in what ways the NOOSE Cruiser is superior to the Police Cruiser, such as whether it has faster speed and whether the acceleration is better or not. User:Optimist33gta 20:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :According to this page they're the same, the only difference is slightly harder suspension. I'll change what it says on this page.--Thescarydude 22:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Image There is a concern that the image in this article is not of a NOOSE cruiser, but of a standard LCPD cruiser. When I looked at the full-size image, there are the words "LC Noose" imprinted on the driver's side front fender, so it looks right to me. But I am not familiar with GTA IV or its vehicles. Does anyone else have a better idea? Eganio''Talk'' 18:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Same underlying vehicle, but different decals. The diagonal blue stripe is only on the NOOSE cruiser. It may also have different handling etc, because it is a separate vehicle used at different times (not just a different colour). Gboyers talk 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm still at a loss as to whether the image is of the correct vehicle...I see a blue stripe at the back of the driver's side rear passenger door, but it's vertical, not diagonal. So, from what you can tell, is the image being used of correct vehicle? (I probably misunderstood your post...sorry!). Eganio''Talk'' 20:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I have checked it out I verify that the image shown in the article is a NOOSE Cruiser Chip2007 22:58 11 june 2008 GMT i took the picture The NOOSE Cruiser, the Police Cruiser look very much a like, the only real difference is the Led light the NOOSE Cruiser has and different wordings painted on the cars IE: NOOSE instead of Police or LCPD 22:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cool. Thanks to everyone for their help! I love when everything works out so nicely and quickly! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 23:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) not being able to find it! I have gone through all the stars multiple times and have not been able to locate the NOOSE Cruiser But i do own the AU/NZ version of the game so if any one knows any thing about this please reply TY *I have the AU version of the game on PS3. I have 5 and 6 star wanted levels heaps, and rarely see it, but the NOOSE Patriot shows up nearly every time. Sometimes it is just luck, although they appear almost all the time if you get a wanted level in the airport. Hope that healps --LOSTMAN1 02:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I have the UK/EU version and I find that the level of response at different wanted levels is affected by certain things, such as the vehicle you drive when you first get the wanted level, how powerful the weapon is that you used etc. I have had noose cruisers in roadblocks and 4 fib buffalos chasing me at only 4 stars before. Clueless93 00:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) easiest way to get it Try this easy, simple, cheapest way (i found) to get a NOOSE Cruiser. Go to the airport swim around, walk on the beach part to where the stadium looking lights are on the top right of the airport and don't get 4 star yet. Call Roman to get a Cab, get in set a way point somewhere in the airport or walk around then get in the cab (to get 4 stars) once you get 4 stars tell him to take you to the Safe house in Bohan, skip the ride. Once there the Noose should have made a roadblock on the bridge, get out of the cab, run to the bridge (you'll probably lose the stars before you get there) and the Noose (since there was a road block) will be driving into the wall or you will see them exiting the bridge with Noose cars. Tell me if it works (LCPD 05:06, 20 July 2008 (UTC)) 4-Stars? I can tell you not only from gaming expirence (I might have had 4 stars and not noticed) but also from the Wanted Level, page that the NOOSE cruiser comes out on 3-stars, one star before the patriot and enforcer. This would make sense because the NOOSE cruisers create road blocks on the bridges from what you's say, but at 4 stars the enforces start making the roadblocks. Biggest gta fan ever 10:24, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I made the appropriate changes. Thanks for pointing that out! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 20:37, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :: Did anyone try what I said? and i've never notice a cruiser during 3 stars (maybe i just missed them) only during 4, only for a brief period since the patriots and Buffalos are called (LCPD 05:10, 20 July 2008 (UTC)) :::Hi. I made the change based on the above post, as I am not at all familiar with GTA IV. If you know this to be an error please change it back appropriately. Thanks! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 05:57, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Just to expand on my post from before, I spent a couple of hours playing GTA IV just to get Wanted Levels just to get info for this site, on 3 seperate occasions the NOOSE Cruisers and NOOSE Patriots came out on the third star. The enforces come out on the fourth star to create roadblocks so the NOOSE Cruisers just join the chase merging with the LCPD officers. Whether the NOOSE or FIB are called on 4-stars it's actually Enforcers or FIB, the NOOSE cruisers and patriots stick around no matter what. ::::Thats just what I'm observing, also, I don't think it should make a difference, but please keep in mind that I live in Australia (and have the Australian version) :::: Biggest gta fan ever 04:15, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I've also noticed differences between wanted levels between US and AU versions of the game (I have the Aus Version, but other people with the US version have told me about the wanted level differences) Should this be checked out further? Ess-Tee 07:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC)